


唯梦闲人

by Camelotfullmoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelotfullmoon/pseuds/Camelotfullmoon
Summary: 只是梅林漫长生命中的一个寻常片段





	唯梦闲人

**Author's Note:**

> 只是梅林漫长生命中的一个寻常片段

醒来时，夜仿佛漂浮在深海中，梅林转着眼睛，等待着那些桌椅板凳从黑暗中浮现。因着重感冒的过，自己枕着日光睡下，一盹便错过了似火云霞，黑夜挤出点点繁星，倒像是和着屋内挂钟的嘀嗒声一眨一眨。  
  
他打开灯，灯的光晕一点点地在空荡荡的房间中延伸，终究还是在不远处悻悻作罢。来过他家的人少之又少，却都有着相似的评价，那就是这并不像是一个单身男子的家。他不知道他们这话是褒是贬，他没有兴趣也无意去追问单身男子的家应当是怎样，毕竟他的目的只是度日，虽然形影相吊，但仿佛又并不是孓然一身。  
  
说来讽刺，自亚瑟离开之后，他再也没有得到过命运给他的什么启示。他也曾主动而疯狂地寻求命运的解答，而命运就如同所有恶作剧的坏小孩一般，惊扰了别人的生活之后便飞奔得无影无踪。于是他只得如同千千万万不知名的小人物一样，被历史长河一路挟卷而下。其间最接近历史转折点的时刻，大概只是一百多年前为弗莱明做助手的时候，忘记洗干净那只培养皿。  
  
然而即使没有命运的推动，他漫长的生命中会不断面临死亡这一客观事实却一直存在。一开始他依然会感到悲伤和无措，甚至为了逃避这种悲伤而索性不与任何人亲近交往。但后来他发现，即使如此，当战争和瘟疫来临时，他也无法忍心不去帮助那些素昧平生的逝去之人入土为安。久而久之，死亡仿佛也就不再是一个那么可怕的字眼。倒不是说他对死亡已然麻木（这种人世间最大的痛苦经历再多次也不可能麻木），只是当死亡带来的后续工作做起来并无太大困难甚至变得驾轻就熟，也许对他人的死亡就能不再那么恐惧。区别只不过是和平年代的死亡似乎更庄严金贵些，所以需要更多的手续和费用，而战争中呢？一方青冢足矣。  
  
他和衣坐起，摇摇睡得有些混沌的头，一抹月光从窗帘的缝隙倾泻而下，仿佛逗引般落在他的手心里。和着那抹月色，他瞥见一个单薄苍白的金发少年晃着双腿轻飘飘地坐在外面走廊的栏杆上，好像随时会融化在这深沉的夜里。  
  
他披了一件外套走出去，在金发少年身旁站定。少年看上去只有十三四岁的模样，身上有一股浓烈的大麻气味。他眼神朦胧地看看梅林，下意识地笑了一下。  
  
“你在做什么？”  
  
梅林想了想：“等人。”  
  
“什么样的人？”  
  
“金发，蓝眼睛……”  
  
“哈，听起来怎么有点像我。”少年不太礼貌地打断了他的话，仿佛梦呓一般喃喃自语，“不过我的眼睛有点绿，所以应该不是我。”  
  
“是啊，”梅林点点头，轻声说，“应该不是你。”  
  
“我有一点口渴，”少年舔舔嘴唇，没头没脑地来了一句，“如果你能给我来上一杯，我倒是不介意陪你等一个晚上。”  
  
“红茶可以吗？”  
  
少年有些意外地眨眨眼：“可以。”  
  
梅林回屋冲了两杯茶，递给少年一杯，少年呷了一口，之后梦游一般轻轻地拎着茶签抖动着。他俩都没再说话。  
  
这是又一个等待着亚瑟的夜晚，他与一个金发少年一同饮茶。


End file.
